United We Spy
The sixth and final installment of the Gallagher Girls Series. Official Synopsis Cammie Morgan has lost her father and her memory, but her last mission could be her greatest mission yet...can she and her friends survive to Solomon Or Townsend? Cammie and her friends finally know why the terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan has been hunting her. Now the spy girls and Zach must track down the Circle's leaders and stop them before they can implement a master plan that will change Cammie- and her country-forever... Plot Summary At the start of the book, Cammie is in London with her mother looking around Cambridge University- supposedly for academic reasons. Rachel requests that Cammie must be allowed to "look around on her own" despite classes not being in session because of the winter break. After some persuasion on Rachel's behalf, their guide agrees and they arrange to meet up "in an hour or so." A few minutes after leaving her mother and the guide, Cammie runs into Bex but is unsurprised by her appearance. Bex asks, "Did you get it?" to which Cammie holds up a key card before they enter the Library. In the Library Cammie and Bex find a Mr. Knight and it is explained that he is a member of the Circle. We discover that Catherine Goode has already killed two other of the Inner Circle leaders and that Knight is on the list. Knight tells the girls that the Inner Circle is planning something. However, before he can tell them he is shot and a grenade is launched at Cammie and Bex. When the girls return with Cammie's Mom to the Baxter’s flat they ask, "What do ''we ''do next?" The adults insist that the day was an exception because Knight did not physically pose a threat to the pair. This greatly frustrates Cammie and Bex as they are sent out to enjoy the New Years celebrations. The girls then return to the Gallagher Academy. When Macey McHenry arrives, she is upset to discover that Preston Winters has not been removed from the Embassy in Rome. Cammie and Bex tell Liz and Macey about what happened in Cambridge. Macey is very angry at the news that Knight was going to be 'saved' and Preston was not. However, Bex sets her straight and explains how the son of an Ambassador will have Marines protecting him. Macey accepts this and the girls begin to get ready for the welcome back dinner. After the welcome back dinner, Liz in unusually quiet though she insists it is nothing and Cammie goes for a walk and meets a Seventh Grader named Amy. The next day on her way to Covert Operations Cammie meets her mother in Sub-level three. Her mother has a backpack and Cammie works out that she has found another member of the Inner Circle. Rachel does not answer her daughter’s questions directly and leaves without a goodbye. That night, Macey gives her roommates and ultimatum- go with her to Rome or stay at school. In Rome, the girls break in to Preston's school and send a message for him to go to room 84 where Cammie and Macey meet him and explain that he must leave with them. After some hesitation, Preston goes with them, but people who want to kill both Preston and Cammie chase them. The group gets separated and Preston heads, with Cammie, back to the Embassy. Before she can realize where he is taking her, they are at the Embassy and Townsend and Abby arrest both Preston and his Father for being members of the Circle. When they return to the school and the girls are heading to their room Cammie notices the light in her mother’s office is on. To her surprise, her mother is not in the office but Joe Solomon is. The girls see that Joe is hurt and this causes Cammie to worry about Zach but they later find that he is sleeping in the girls' room and is okay. Mr. Winters requested that Cammie see him in prison and she is knocked out for her journey there. She wakes up early according to Max Edwards and is taken to a room with a glass window looking through to another room where Mr. Winters is. During their talk, Mr. Winters is shot and the gunman turns on Cammie. She escapes the facility and is taken home. While Max Edwards is talking to Rachel, it is suggested that he knows that Joe Solomon is alive and living at the Gallagher Academy. Whilst talking to her friends about what Winters had said to Cammie they realize that the circle have gotten their hands on one of Liz's essays which she took to enter the Gallagher Academy. The essay was on how she would start World War III. The girls realize that it has already begun and begin to work out what will be the next event to trigger war. The girls’ head to tell the headmistress only to find that she has left with Mr. Solomon because they thought Max Edwards knew the truth about Solomon's whereabouts. The Girls and Zach realize they are on their own and don't know who they can trust. The next night, at the annual Careers Fair, Max Edwards tries to arrest Zach and Cammie but fails as the teachers help them escape. The group, consisting of Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and Cammie, decide to go to the prison where Mr. Winters had been killed and Preston was still being held. They go to the prison and Zach hands himself in, leaving Cammie and the girls to rescue both boys. They do so successfully and steal two snowmobiles to escape. As they are escaping, guards from the prison shoot at the group. Liz sets off an explosion, causes, and avalanche, saving the group. They then get picked up in a small plane by some of Zach's school friends and discover that a bullet hit Bex. Macey treats Bex the best she can and they head to a safe house to recover. At the safe house, they work out that the next step in the Circle's plan is to murder the King of Caspia, Bex recovers, and they head to the UN. They reach the UN in time to see the rally but cannot do much about potential threats and cannot persuade security that there is a threat. A bomb explodes and the King is killed. Zach takes them all to a house on a small island to recover and think up the next stage of their plan. While there, Catherine arrives but Cammie knocks her out with a blow to the head. They give Catherine a strong truth serum and question her about the Circle and what they are planning, while they are questioning her they discover that the King of Caspia's daughter is at the school and is the Circles next target. Abby and Townsend arrive. Catherine tells them that Townsend is Zach's dad while she is still under the effect of the truth serum. The nine of them return to the Gallagher Academy and lock Catherine in the Sub-levels. They then find that the new Queen of Caspia is missing. Cammie remembers how she felt when her father had died and used those feelings to find Amy. Cammie finds Amy in the Gazebo in Roseville and they talk about their lives. They are about to return to the school when Dr. Steve turns up and points a gun at them. Only worried about protecting her sister Cammie lunges at Dr. Steve and is shot twice. She pushes Dr. Steve in front of a speeding car and kills him; Max Edwards was in the car. He tries to take Cammie and Amy back to the school but Cammie refuses because she is suspicious of him. A sniper shot at Cammie but missed. Edwards gets hold of Amy and tells Cammie to drop the Doctors gun. She does as she is told. Amy escapes from Edwards and Cammie shoots him as he shoots at her. Cammie sends Amy away because she believes that she is going to die from her wounds. As Amy leaves, Cammie’s mom and Mr. Solomon turn up and save her before she bleeds out, and explain that Edwards is the final member of the inner circle. She wakes up in hospital and Preston is going back to Rome. Her mom comes in and Cammie notices an engagement ring on her finger as Mr. Solomon comes in. The night that Catherine is due to be moved to a secure location Cammie goes to see her and they discuss why Catherine did what she did. Later that night a Code Black occurs. Zach tells Cammie that his mother escaped while they were moving her and that all the teachers were outside looking for her. The Code Black alarms are then drowned out by Fire alarms but the building is in lock down so all the main exits are sealed. Cammie finds some of her secret tunnels and sends the students to safety. As she and Zach follow behind Cammie hears Zach’s mother talking. Cammie tries to talk her out of blowing the school up but to no avail. Zach persuades Cammie to leave with him and they get to safety with everyone else. During graduation, the school is being rebuilt. Liz gives a speech about "What is a Gallagher Girl?" The ending of the book is set 6 months later. Cammie is working for the CIA while her friends have gone on to other things. The book ends with Agent Townsend giving Cammie and Zach an envelope on a "Rogue asset outside of Kabul." A Gallagher Wedding (the limited edition UNITED WE SPY epilogue) is now available here: (link: http://ow.ly/3xxNCJ) ow.ly/3xxNCJ Category:Books Category:Gallagher Girl Sixth Book Category:Action